Lena Luthor's Easter 2020 Dinner
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lena kept to herself once Lex told her Told, Kara never told her, Lena Luthor Invited Few of her Aliens Friends for Easter 2020 Dinner, In Reality Aliens Unknowingly signed their Death by going.
1. Characters and Info

Originally Written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by shailenemarks

Originally Post by CWLenaLuthor on Wattpad

Fandom: SuperGirl (TVShow), DC (Comics)

Genre: Horror (Major Warning Humans eating Aliens)

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (SuperGirl TVShow)

Kara Zor El (Kryptonian) Age: 20 Year Old

Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite) Age: 23 Year Old

Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Saturn Girl (Titanian) Age: 23 Year Old

Characters (DC's Comics)

Starfire (Tamaranean) Age: 23 Year Old

Female Aloi (Aloi) Age: 23 Year Old

Raven (Azarathian) Age: 23 Year Old


	2. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor stood in front of her mirror, a flat iron held tightly in her hand. She watched the steam rise from the tool as she ran it over her hair, straightening the curled strands. Her blue eyes gazed at herself, her face blank and emotionless. Licking her lips, she grabbed the last strand of hair and straightened it. Once done, she set the flat iron down and unplugged it.

For a moment, Lena stood and stared at herself. She tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder and smirked at her reflection. "This dinner will be fabulous," she said to her reflection.

Lena made her way out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her desk chair so she could take a seat. Grabbing a pen and multiple pieces of paper, she began writing.

What she did not mention was that They were going to be the dinner. Instead, she only sent out vague letters asking them all to come over to her house on that weekend so that they could join her for easter dinner. Accepting innocently, not realizing the Luthor's true intentions, Kara Zor El, StarFire, Raven, Blue Aloi, and Starhavenite Lyra Strayd, Titanian Saturn Girl all did exactly as Lena asked and came over to her house that weekend. By agreeing to come for Lena's dinner party, the aliens were unknowingly accepting their death sentences as meat to be eaten.

Kara lifted a large boulder over her head, not even feeling the weight pushing down on her arms. A strand of her blonde hair fell down her forehead and into her eye. She blew it away before throwing the boulder and watching as it sailed far into the trees. A small smile lit up her face as she heard the sound of the huge rock connecting with the forest ground.

"One for Kara, zero for physics," she mumbled before she turned and jumped into the air.

Kara was immediately lifted high and she began flying home. For her, being an alien from Krypton meant she was born with abilities normal people don't have. One of those things was strength which would explain how she was able to heft the boulder over her head and throw it. Another is flight, one of her favorites. It meant for a speedy getaway and time was never wasted.

Kara slowed her flying to a stop, allowing her body to drop down in front of her apartment. Of course, she had to make sure no one was around to really see. More and more anti-alien activists were starting to emerge from the shadows. They wanted nothing to do with people who are out of this world and many aliens were started to disappear. Everyone assumed it was the activists, but without proof, there was nothing to do. It was why many aliens are having to be safe and watch their backs.

When she saw the coast was clear, she blew out a relieved breath and made her way through the doors. She waved at the doorman, giving him a bright smile before heading to her mailbox to check it. Patting her pockets, she felt the key in her right pocket and pulled it out. Then she shoved the key into the lock and opened up her mailbox. Kara reached into the rectangular box and pulled out her mail.

Kara began walking to her apartment, sifting through the mail as she did so. Most were bills or credit card companies telling her that she qualifies. The spam, she ignored and the bills, she rolled her eyes at. She stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, pushing the door open and stepping in. As she did, one piece of mail fell from the stack. This one was different from the others. It was cream-colored and looked to be worn, but she knew that was just the design of the envelope. It did have a wax seal which she thought was a bit odd for this time, just a little outdated. Nevertheless, she reached for it and turned it over.

Her name was written in pretty, cursive font. Shrugging, Kara tore the seal and opened the envelope. She reached inside for the letter and opened it up, reading the contents.

'I would love to have you over for dinner. This weekend, my home. – Lena Luthor'

"Oh, how sweet," Kara said, smiling down at the letter. She folded it up and shoved it back into the envelope. "Looks like I have plans for the weekend!"

Meanwhile, blocks from where Kara lived, two more aliens were having a party of two. Starfire and Raven, who have been friends for years, were enjoying a pizza together. This was a normal occurrence for the two seeing as they were on a team together for years. It was natural that they became close, even when the Teen Titans had inevitably disbanded.

With Starfire being a Tamaranean was born with the normal orange skin and pointed ears. Those features made it hard for her to hide the fact that she didn't hail from Earth. It didn't help that she also had mauve-colored hair and bright green eyes that could shoot out powerful lasers. They also glowed when she was extremely angry, and her hair rose by itself.

Raven was a little more subtle. She appeared human, no problem. Her short, purple hair was usually passed off as an extremely good hair dye job. Her skin was pale, but that's not a rare thing among humans so it's not noticeable on her. What was noticeable was her purple eyes that seemed to match her hair. That was the only factor about her that gave away her non-human status. But Raven isn't exactly a human or alien. She's a half demon who reigned from Azarath.

The two were polar opposites, Starfire and Raven. Where Starfire loved life and was always curious, Raven didn't care. Starfire was a bubbly soul, but Raven was dark. They made for an odd pair of friends, but that seemed to balance them out nicely.

"I need to check the mail." Starfire shove the last bit of her pizza slice into her mouth. She chewed slowly before swallowing. "I think it is the time for the mail to be here."

One thing about Starfire was her constant use of 'the.' Tamaranean's speak a completely different language to those on earth. It took her a while, but Starfire does know the language, she's just not perfect. But nobody really is.

"I've been getting a lot of the bills lately." She frowned as she stood. Starfire smoothed down her purple skirt that was part of her dress. The garb was a norm on Tamaranean, but not so much earth. "I will be back."

She waved towards Raven before leaving the room. As normal, Raven didn't say much or anything at all. That was natural for her since she didn't really connect.

Starfire returned shortly. She bounced into the room happily, slamming the door behind her. The mail had been dropped onto the floor save for a letter she clutched tightly into her hands. Her name was on the front in pretty cursive.

"Ahh," she gasped as she practically flew over to Raven. "Friend Raven, I have the letter."

Raven stared down at the familiar looking envelope. Before making her way to Starfire, she had received one of her own. Because she wasn't a fan of people in general, she hadn't planned on going. But since Starfire had received one, she was rethinking her decision.

"Open it," Raven commanded in her monotone voice.

Starfire nodded her head and stared at the letter. She read over the words that stated Lena Luthor wanted her over to her home to have dinner over the weekend. Starfire squealed and clutch the letter to her chest.

"I will go, but will you?" She turned to Raven who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't decided," Raven admitted thought it was a lie. She was going to go, but she had to keep this façade up.

Starfire bumped shoulders with Raven so she could lean in close. She widened her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip into a pout. "Oh, please, Friend Raven. It would make me so the happy if you went to this feast. I have not had the fun since being out of the Teen Titans."

Raven rolled her eyes though she secretly thought the same. It had been too long since she's felt like she was part of something. This dinner would hopefully allow her to connect once again with people just like her. If not, then at least she could say that she tried.

"Fine, but if I get fed up, I'm leaving."

Starfire gave a giggle as she jumped up. She began clapping her hand, making little squeaking noises. "I will make the sure that you have the fun, Friend Raven."

Raven almost smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

It was time. Lena Luthor stood in the middle of her living room, waiting. Her face was blank and her red-painted lips were set in a straight line. The time was arriving for her guests to get here and she couldn't wait. Slowly, she smirked as she thought of the plans for the night. It would be quite the memorable event.

Her doorbell rang, traveling through her house loudly. Licking her lips, she straightened out her dress and began walking to the door. Plastering a smile on her face, she pulled the door open. In front of her stood all of her guests. It seems they had all arrived at the same time or even possibly came together. That didn't matter. What did matter was that they were all here.

Kara Zor El, Starfire, Raven, Blue Aloi, Lyra Strayd, and Saturn Girl. They had all come and her plans were coming along quite nicely.

Opening her front door more, Lena allowed them all to enter. They stepped inside, their eyes connecting with the spit roasts around the room. There was more than one, confusing the aliens dearly. But what really threw them for a loop was the group of anti-alien activists that stood behind Lena. They were all infamous, to say the least.

"Wait a minute!" Kara spoke sternly. "What's going on here?" she asked first, narrowing her eyes as she recognized some of the anti-alien activists.

"Yeah! What is the meaning of this?" Starfire agreed as she stepped forward, crossing her arms. The silver bands on her arms reflected the light of the room, blinding Lena for a moment.

"God," Lena rolled her eyes, stepping out of the direct path of the blinding light. She crossed he arms and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me what you think is going on."

Raven looked around, her normally emotionless face now confused. Clutching her cloak, she wound it around her body.

"Don't you know that these guys hate aliens and non-humans like us?" asked Raven. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Lena.

The anti-alien activists began laughing, all of them. It wasn't long before Lena joined. Hers was the most evil, reflecting her true nature. They laughed for a good minute, knowing the secret of what's actually going on.

Lyra stepped forward, frowning. "Why would you want to dine with people like them?" Lyra asked, hurt that Lena would betray them like this.

Lyra was possibly the most hurt. Her past had always been full of running with her being a refugee. She couldn't believe that this would happen after she had fought so long for freedom. Now, she was here with people who hated her kind: aliens. It made no logical sense, not really. All she could do was question why this was happening.

"Oh, don't worry, my friends," Lena crooned darkly. "I know exactly who they are and that's just why I've called you all here tonight.

Lena gestured to her alien and non-human guests. Still, they were all confused. None of their questions were being properly answered like they so desperately wanted and needing. It was really all too much. But before any of them had time to wrap their heads around what Lena was saying, her anti-alien activist guests lunched.

It was too unexpected, not allowing for the aliens and non-humans to react. Each of them felt themselves getting restrained. Lena stood by, laughing at the ordeal. Her smile was dark and sinister as she watched on. The aliens and non-humans shouted to be released and they demanded to know why this was happening. But they never received any answers.


End file.
